


上层社会

by bobobohii



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, all洛 - Freeform, 洛受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobobohii/pseuds/bobobohii
Summary: 大量ooc慎入无脑爽文慎入cp洁癖者慎入没有大纲写哪儿算哪儿
Relationships: 任豪/何洛洛, 姚琛/何洛洛, 张颜齐/何洛洛, 赵让/何洛洛
Kudos: 13





	上层社会

**Author's Note:**

> 大量ooc慎入
> 
> 无脑爽文慎入
> 
> cp洁癖者慎入
> 
> 没有大纲写哪儿算哪儿

何洛洛今天一早就到了01，周震南大清早看见他以为自己做梦了，狂揉自己的眼睛，等眼睛都揉红了，只看见何洛洛一脸看神经病的样子盯着自己

“你今天啷个那么早来？见鬼了？”

“今天有人来”

何洛洛无语的撇了一眼周震南，看见他的嘴越张越大，大到让周围的人误以为他要把自己吃了。何洛洛抛下周震南让他慢慢消化这句话，自己则推开504的方面，距离上一次和张颜齐的欢爱已经过去了差不多一个月，但是每当休息时再一次躺上这张床还总能回忆起当时的云雨，他卷起舌尖舔了舔唇。

这种滋味真的让人上瘾。

何洛洛照例打开灯光，点起香薰，拉上窗帘，房内的一切都随着主人的心思变得旖旎。放在床头柜的手机滴滴亮起来，是任豪的消息

“我和姚琛晚点来，先别急着自己扩张”

何洛洛回了句“好”，便就扔下手机，开门出去看见周震南坐在高脚凳上无聊的晃着脚，看他出了门又急不可待的招呼他过来，周震南看着远处的驻唱手持话筒，忍不住心痒痒的问他。

“之前也没看你那么欲求不满啊？”

何洛洛拿过周震南喝了一半的红酒，在杯口上小抿一口，并没有回答他的问题。

和周震南随便聊了几句又返回了504，何洛洛这次的香薰用的是依兰依兰，据说有很好的催情效果。扑面而来的就是一阵芳香与暖气，一瞬间何洛洛感觉自己腿软的站不稳。

好想要…好想要

思想不停的刺激着他的神经，气息无法控制的变得急促。他摇摇摆摆的坐到床边，504的床与普通酒店的房不同，床的两角各有一根短柱，不是太粗，柱子顶端还有一颗圆球。何洛洛坐在床角，打开两腿轻轻的用短柱摩擦着自己大腿的内侧，他闭着眼睛感受着这份刺激，忽然听到一声低笑，他像猫一样眯着眼睛看向门口。

是姚琛和任豪

减缓情欲被抓包的何洛洛毫不紧张，平静的重新坐回床边，两个人调笑的看着卧室里的小野猫，打开摄像头放下手机就走向男孩

“小野猫乖乖听哥哥的话了没”

任豪让何洛洛脚踩着地随即又掰开他的两条细腿，伸出中指往那肉唇上轻轻一划，他听见头顶上的人倒吸了一口气，拍了拍身边的姚琛示意他们可以开始了。

姚琛把何洛洛抱到床的正中央，让他躺在中间，移动到他的头顶就俯下身亲吻他的薄唇。何洛洛的唇很甜，小舌和他本人一样野的不行，勾勾这再勾勾那儿。床上躺着这么一个美人，姚琛早就硬的不行，他单手解着皮带，另一只手插入对方的口腔内胡乱的搅着，他释放出自己的巨物，往那人嫩白的小脸上拍了拍，看他微张着的小嘴情不自禁的往那根偏转，猛的将口中的手指拔出，带出的液体几数利落在床单上，又猛的将物体插入他的口中。

相比姚琛这儿，任豪就现在格外不慌不忙，他褪下何洛洛的裤子，掰开他的双腿，伸手一摸，那肉穴早已流满了爱液，变得黏黏糊糊。

“张颜齐真没说错，你的水流的真多”

他将双指伸入那花穴，任豪不像别人那样直来直往，他喜欢伸入后再将手指曲起来往肉壁上挠几下。这个刺激让何洛洛想叫却不能叫，他卖力的吞吐着姚琛的巨物，希望他能快点让自己的嘴空出来。

姚琛不满的看着何洛洛因为任豪的玩弄而在自己这边变得不专心，抬起眼对着任豪咬了咬牙。收到信号的任豪把手拿出，掏出自己的巨物后就坐在一边。何洛洛疑惑的眼神对上了姚琛被吸发爽而眯起的眼睛，随后姚琛让何洛洛吐出来，自己动手撸了几下就射了他满脸。

任豪看着姚琛射了以后就把何洛洛拉到自己怀里，那物坚挺的立在那里，对上眼后何洛洛便明白的让任何躺在自己身下，自己则把花穴对准阴茎坐下去，他爽的昂起了自己的脖颈，双手轻撑着任豪，娇吟从口中流出。任豪看着他动情的样子忍不住把他的腿再张大一点。

“操”

任豪低骂一声把何洛洛压倒身下就开始狠劲操弄，何洛洛大张着双腿，小嘴内的小舌随着挺动和淫叫不停抖动，好一副美景。任豪往旁边让了让好让姚琛进来

“宝贝下面的小嘴吃不吃的下两根肉棒啊”

姚琛用手指拂过两个人交合的地方，感受到身下人的颤抖就满意的撑开花穴让自己进入。

要同时吞纳两根巨物还是有些困难。何洛洛下身的撕裂感让自己经受不住，还好上面两个还算温柔，放慢了速度给了他更多的时间去适应。

“嗯…动…啊！”

体内的瘙痒感还是超越了疼痛，两个人看着何洛洛适应后就前前后后的顶弄起来，频繁的操弄着他的敏感度，何洛洛双手拽紧了床单。最后的冲刺两人默契的一起往那个点疯狂冲撞，何洛洛的娇吟一次比一次甜腻一次比一次尖利，阴茎的铃口从头到尾都没有被人碰过，却因为这非凡的性爱喷出一股一股的爱液，任豪和姚琛笑着看着那人累的昏睡过去，抽出子弹射出后的茎物后把人抱去浴室清洗。

张颜齐:视频呢？？？？

任豪:比较持久不好意思

姚琛:【视频】

张颜齐:我怀疑你在内涵我

张颜齐:小野猫真的太野了，香！

赵让:射射，我谢了


End file.
